And You Keep Coming Back
by Adrian Alexander Dark
Summary: Paige and Emily hook up at a party one night. Will their friendship turn into a relationship? What kinds of challenges will they face? Read to find out!
1. Noel's Cabin

Emily's POV

* * *

Paige walked towards me slowly. She had just seen me with Shane, who had been a little bit too touchy with me for my liking. Laying his hand on my arm, kissing my cheek, and even faking slapping my ass when he walked away, just to show his friends that he was a "tough guy". The look on Paige's face was intense. I'd never seen my best friend look at someone like that before. I guess she just didn't like the guy. I mean, to be honest, I didn't really either. He was nice and all, just not really… my 'type'. Of course, I didn't know what my 'type' was. I mean honestly, I'd never even kissed someone before, much less had sex. Not to say that I wasn't curious. I had watched as much porn as a 17-year-old teenage boy, just to prepare for the day when my first time actually happened.

My biggest fear was that it would happen with someone who meant nothing to me. If only… No, that was stupid, sex ruins friendships. And yeah, she's thought about Paige like that before, but she wasn't about to have sex with her. It would just make things too complicated and awkward. She loved Paige as a friend. Nothing more.

"Em. What was that all about?" Paige interrupted my thoughts, her voice sharp and cold, it was a change from her usual bubbly self.

I shook my head, "Nothing, Paige. He just keeps coming after me. And he's nice and all, but I'm really not that interested in him."

Paige relaxed slightly, becoming less tense as I continued, "And besides, he keeps asking if he can grab my ass, and I keep telling him to go find his own donkey!"

Paige chuckled slightly, crossing her arms and leaning against the locker next to mine, tucking her hair behind her ear and clearing her throat.

"What?" I asked.

"So… You going to Noel's party tonight?"

"I don't know; I haven't decided yet. Are you?"

Paige nodded.

"So," I said, "I guess that means I'm in, because there's no way I'm letting you drink and hook up with some random girl."

She chuckled again, "Alright, Em, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

I drove up to Noel's cabin and parked my car, sitting in it for a moment to clear my head before opening the door and stepping out. I pulled my dress down slightly, it was barely even long enough to cover my ass, but Hanna had insisted that I wear it. As I looked around, I saw that most girls were wearing dresses even shorter than I was. I walked into the cabin and immediately saw Paige flirting with some girl on the couch. They were sitting way too close to each other, and it made my blood boil. That was **my** best friend. As I watched Paige leaned in and kissed the girl. The girl, obviously already intoxicated, swung her self onto Paige's lap and began to run her fingers through Paige's hair, kissing her back deeply. I turned sharply and walked over to where the drinks were flowing. I took a cup from Ben and started chugging it, holding my nose to keep from puking. I was never really good with alcohol. It always made me feel sick to my stomach. But so did seeing my best friend with her tongue buried in a random girl's mouth.

I swear it's just because I don't want to see Paige get hurt. She is so kind and caring and loving, and I just don't want someone to turn her into something she's not by breaking her heart.

I finished my drink in record time, handing the cup back to Ben for him to fill it up again. I had known Ben for a while, he was one of the guys who always used to hit on my in my freshman gym class. Then when I started swimming, it got even worse. More and more guys were interested in me. But at least I met Paige through swimming. And we instantly clicked. Everything about her just felt… right… like we were destined to be friends.

I turned back around from the drink table and saw that Paige had started to kiss the girl's neck with determination. I almost threw up in my mouth. But I was confused by the sudden wave of desire that overcame me. Or maybe it was something else. I might've just been reading into it the wrong way. I watched as the girl stood, grabbing Paige's hand and moving to take her upstairs, to one of the bedrooms. Paige shook her head and the girl looked defeated, then walked away with a huff.

I walked over and sat next to Paige, who smelled strongly of whiskey.

"Heyyyyyy Em," she slurred, clearly more intoxicated than I previously thought she had been. Her deliberate movements with the girl earlier had suggested that she was as sober as she could be. However, I was wrong. She was trashed. And I mean trashed. She was slurring her words, and I could barley tell what she was saying until she said, "Em. Bathroom. Now. Please."

I nodded and stood up grabbing her hand and basically becoming her crutch as we walked up the stairs to the bathroom. It was a bit tricky, as I had become rather intoxicated as well, just from the two drinks. Ben must have mixed something really strong in those cups, even if I was a lightweight. We stumbled up the stairs and turned the corner, then walked until we were outside the bathroom door. Paige turned to look at me, and then straightened up. She walked into the bathroom with much more ease than I would have though possible, and grabbed my arm. She pulled me into the bathroom and slammed me against the door, the door closing as she pushed me against it. Her lips crashed into mine and I stood there, stunned for a second, before I kissed her back with a burning passion. Her hands found their way to my hips and she lifted me up onto the counter as I tangled my fingers in her hair, still kissing her hungrily.

It felt so good. So right. So natural. To be kissing Paige like this. To be feeling her lips fit against mine like puzzle pieces.

She began to place kisses along my jaw, then my neck, and my collarbone. I put my hands on her shoulders, tilting my head to the side to allow her better access. She sucked on my skin roughly, surely leaving marks. But in that moment, I didn't care. I wanted her to claim me. To take me and show the world that she had marked me.

Her hands travelled down my sides, tugging at my dress slightly as she continued leaving marks on my skin. She bit down roughly and I allowed a small gasp to escape my lips. And then she pulled my dress up, showing my thighs and just a tiny glimpse of my black panties. She bit her lip as she looked down and then back up at me and I could tell that my panties were soaked.

Her hands travelled up my thighs slowly, to the place where I needed her most. And then she stopped.


	2. Come Home With Me

Paige's POV

* * *

I gulped, my hands resting on Emily's thighs, inches away from her center.

"Em," I said, "are you sure about this? I mean we're drunk and I-"

She kissed me hard. Her tongue fought with mine as she reached down and guided my hand further up her thigh to cup her through her panties. She started grinding against my hand hard, whimpering softly against my mouth as she did so.

When I finally pulled back for air, she nodded, her eyes dark with desire. "Paige," she said, "I want- I need this. I need you. Please; I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, just-"

She stopped and moaned as I started to move my hand against her clothed sex, finding her clit underneath the fabric and rubbing small, quick circles around it with my thumb. I kissed her neck and bit it roughly, causing her to moan my name. That spurred me on further, and I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and off of her quickly and throwing them to the side. I kneeled down in front of her and pulled her towards the edge of the counter, placing her thighs over my shoulders. I slowly kissed up her inner thigh, running my tongue around her center when I reached it, causing her to grip my hair and moan softly. I ran my tongue up her slit, and then flicked it over her clit roughly. She bucked her hips and I brought my hands to them to keep them still, digging my nails into her skin hard.

She moaned loudly as I moved my hand to thrust a finger into her slowly. She tugged on my hair, pulling my face closer to her center, as I lapped at her clit and thrust deep into her. I curled my fingers inside her, rubbing them against her walls and she gripped my hair and moaned my name loud, bringing her arm up to cover her mouth and muffle the noises she was making. Her hips moved with my thrusts, but her movements soon became sloppy and uncoordinated, especially when I ran my fingers over a certain spot.

I looked up at her as I fucked her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She was panting. Her hair was a mess, and her face shone with sweat. This was perfect, no matter how spontaneous and no matter how disgusting this bathroom was. I had been dreaming of doing this with Emily for a long time. Not under these circumstances, though. If I had known this would happen, I would have at least had the decency to take her to the bedroom. But I hadn't really planned this. However, no matter how imperfect the circumstances may be, the situation we were in was one that I had been wanting. I can't say that I'd never thought about having sex with Emily before, after all she was my best friend.

But I felt more for her. Over the years, I had started to fall for her. Hard. I had- Emily moaned loud as I hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her body shook as her orgasm rolled through her, and she almost screamed with the intensity of it. I stood up, wiping my mouth and hand off on my shirt and hugged her against my body tightly as I moved my fingers inside her slowly, helping her ride it out.

I backed up to let her stand. Her chest was heaving and her legs shook as she took my hand and stood. She pulled her dress down, looked around and then laughed, "Dammit, Paige."

"What?" I asked.

"You just had to throw my underwear in the toilet, didn't you."

"Fuck, Em, I'm sorry.

She shrugged, "Guess I'll be going commando."

My jaw dropped. Em had never been this confident before. She was such a shy person and it just didn't seem like her. But, I guess, she was pretty drunk. And maybe had a bit of an after-sex-high. Fuck she was sexy. Shit. No. Don't think about your best friend like that. The best friend that… you just… fucked. And fuck it was hot.

"Paige," she said.

You looked at her, grinning like an idiot.

"Someone's been knocking on the door for the past three minutes."

"Oh shit." I said.

I opened the door to see Shane standing there, his eyes widening at the sight of us together, in the bathroom. Both our faces flushed and we quickly stepped around him and staggered down the stairs, both of us still pretty drunk. Emily led me outside, then turned to look at me.

"Come home with me tonight, please?" she asked.

I gulped and nodded. She took my hand and led me to her car, and then we left Noel's cabin.


End file.
